


Secrecy

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 084 ~He Said<br/>Warnings:Angst, fluff.<br/>Summary: Secrecy gets old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrecy

“He said he thinks we'll be recalled tomorrow.”  
  
Harry turned his face towards Ron's in the darkness, enjoying the feel of his friend's hand resting across his hip. He could also feel the soft puff of breath as it escaped from Ron's lips in exhalation.  
  
“Well it's fucking cold out here, so it's something I suppose.”  
“But going back means no more this.”  
  
Ron didn't have to explain what he meant; Harry knew. Ron's grip tightened on his hip and loud shuffling filled their tent as the skinny redhead edged closer to him.  
  
“Are you finally going to merge these into one big sleeping bag?” Harry asked hopefully. Ron laughed.  
“Harry.”  
“Because I'm going to catch pneumonia if you don't. Do you want me to die?”  
“Harry.”  
“Do you want to be the cause of the death of the Wizarding World's saviour?”  
“Harry.”  
  
Allowing a low whine to build in his throat, Harry rolled away in frustration.  
  
“So I want to spend the night so close I can't tell whose cock is whose. Is that a crime?”  
“In some countries,” Ron said fairly.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Moody.”  
  
Harry huffed and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
“Harry.”  
“This is stupid!” he burst out. “I don't see why we're doing this. Creeping about behind everyone's backs, not telling the truth. We share a flat. We're best mates. I know your inside leg measurement. You know about that thing I can do with my tongue.”  
“You know a lot more than my inside leg measurement.”  
“And I want to know more.”  
“So find what you want out. Ask me.”  
“Longest wank?”  
“Half an hour.”  
“Most amount of times you've come in one night?”  
“Five.”  
“Jesus.”  
“No, Merlin, Harry, how long have you been in the Wizarding world?”  
“Ever tried sucking your own cock?”  
“Who hasn't?”  
“Do you look at other blokes in the loo?”  
“Harry, do you have any questions which aren't related to sex?”  
  
Ron's fingers tickled his belly and Harry sniggered. A dark figure leant over him and a soft kiss brushed against his lips.  
  
“What do you dream about?” Harry murmured against his mouth.  
“Eh?”  
“Do you dream about me?”  
“I dream about a lot of things.”  
  
Ron's throat sounded thick.  
  
“What do you want, Harry?”  
“I want to have you outside of work. Outside of this tent. At home, in public. Sick of this.”  
“You requested the mission.”  
“Sick of secrecy,” Harry clarified.  
  
There was no reply and Harry found himself holding his breath.  
  
“Just... more time. Please.”  
  
Harry's heart sank; he could refuse Ron nothing, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.


End file.
